Those White Eyes
by Iruweenie
Summary: Kiba Inuzuka was excited. Why? Because he just became a genin. He couldn't wait to see his teammates! But what happens when he finds out they aren't exactly what he expected? KibaHina
1. Fateful Discovery

**Those White Eyes..**

Chapter one

Iruweenie here bringing to your computer screen my very first fanfic! Just so you know, I'm not a fan of KibaxHinata... at all but I ended up writing about it. Weird huh? Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters

"Inuzuka, Kiba."

An eager hand shot up from the back of the room in acknowledgement.

"Oi! Here!" the owner shouted, tapping the desk sharply with his free hand. The Chuunin sensei taking role at the front of the room nodded and continued down his list, calling each of the student's names in alphabetical order.

Kiba drummed his fingers irritably against his desk as the teacher continued the role. Normally, he was never very interested in lessons at the academy. In fact, he slept through a lot of them and today wouldn't have been any different except for one thing. Everyone present had passed their final exam, meaning that this was probably going to be their last day at the academy. Kiba stifled a chuckle at the thought of never setting foot in class again.

The teacher at the head of the classroom called one last name, then after the student's response, tucked his list securely under one arm and addressed the class. "All of you are no longer students at this academy." He stated proudly, beaming at each student's anxious yet smiling face. "From now on, you shall be known as 'Genin' because you all have passed your final exam." A couple people whooped and threw their head protectors into the air in celebration but the teacher raised a hand for silence. "Now I know you're all excited but I need peace in order to explain the next step from here."

The class seemed to get the message as it was cast into quiet anticipation.

Kiba couldn't help rocking slightly in his chair. This was what he had been waiting for. This was why he wasn't lying face down on his desk sleeping until a puddle of drool on his sleeve startled him awake. Straining to hear more, Kiba leaned forward to catch the teacher's every word.

"Alright." The teacher cleared his throat and withdrew the list he had tucked under his arm. Flipping the page over, he scanned the back side then peered up at the class once more. "We will begin by dividing you all into three man groups. Each of these groups will be over seen by a Jonin, or senior ninja. This senior ninja will be your guide and will help you become familiar with various assignments, or missions." He paused for a moment to see if all the students were paying attention. Sure enough, all eyes were on him as they hung on his every word. Satisfied, he continued. "I've already made the selections so listen carefully for your name as I call the teams."

As name after name was called from the list, Kiba grew more and more excited. He couldn't wait to leave the academy and begin missions leading his new found teammates, whoever they may be. All he knew for sure was he couldn't wait to rub his nose in Naruto's face when he had a better team then that brat.

"Next, Group 8... And Inuzuka, Kiba."

Kiba's heart leapt when he heard his name called. He'd been so deep in thought about what his new team would be like; he hadn't heard the names of his teammates! Swiftly glancing around the room to see if anyone gave some sort of hint they were part of team eight, he panicked when the teacher tucked his list back under his arm and said simply, "I trust you all know your teammates, so I'll be introducing your senior instructors this afternoon. You are all dismissed until then."

"Ah, crap." Kiba spat as the teacher began to exit the classroom along with the wave of students that followed. Pushing his chair back forcefully, he was just about to chase after their teacher when a light tap on his shoulder caught him off guard.

"Excuse me, Kiba-kun?" a soft, almost inaudible voice called from behind him.

Kiba whirled around to find a pair of milky white eyes staring back at him. The puzzled look he was giving the girl seemed to get through to her as she stuttered awkwardly.

"O-oh, uum... I-I believe I'm in t-team eight t-too." She mumbled softly while staring timidly at the ground. Kiba noticed her face was turning a brilliant shade of red but pushed the thought away when his mind registered what she had said. _'Wait... is she even in this class?'_ he thought, almost astonished he didn't recognize her.

Pondering quickly whether or not he ever remembered seeing she, Kiba racked his brain for her image. When a faint flicker of her face came into view, Kiba groaned. _'You've got to be kidding me... I get stuck with a weakling on my team? How am I supposed to lead a kick butt team with someone like her on it?' _

With a heavy sigh, he stared blankly down at the girl when he suddenly realized he had forgotten something quite important. Now that he thought about it, why hadn't he thought to ask sooner?

"Uh, by the way... what's your name?" he asked rather bluntly, not bothering to beat-around-the-bush. The girl blushed fiercely again then answered in her usual stammer. "I-It's Hinata, H-Hinata Hyuuga."

End

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of _Those White Eyes.._! See you in the next one!


	2. More Interesting

**Those White Eyes..**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, if you didn't already know that._

**Author's Notes**: _Iruweenie again, bringing the second chapter of **Those White Eyes** to your computer screen! Thank God for Spring break! I got to spend the entire day today working on this story without having to worry about homework over the weekend! Let me tell you it feels great :3! But anyway, hope you enjoy! Now on to the story:_

**--**

Kiba raised an inquiring eyebrow. _"That name sounds so familiar; maybe I have seen her before…?"_

He pondered the thought for a moment though as interesting as it was, it soon bored him so he shrugged it from his mind.

'_Whatever, a teammates' a teammate. I'll just have to work with what I've got.' _He sighed then glanced once more at _his_ 'peculiar' teammate. He noticed, while really looking her over for the first time, that she was rather scrawny and didn't look built to be a shinobi. She was short, shorter then most of the other girls in their class and they were pretty tiny in themselves. Her hands were small, and rather petite, not unlike the hands of a baby but certainly not meant for a ninja. The expression she wore as she nervously stared back at his probing gaze was that of pure innocence and Kiba was quite sure she wasn't ready for whatever was in store for them now. _But _the Konoha head protector she wore around her neck said otherwise so he perished the thought then suddenly found himself staring into her creamy white eyes. Her pupil-less orbs sent chills down Kiba's spine with a single glance and he had to admit they were somewhat intimidating, contrary to the rest of her features. Averting his eyes away from hers, he considered an explanation for her strange... gift in his head.

'_It could be a… uh… kekkai genkai?' _Kiba thought awkwardly, vaguely remembering their lesson on the subject. _'But I've never seen anything like it before… and it's really creepy! Wait… why the heck is she still staring at me?' _

Although he wasn't looking directly into her eyes, Kiba could still feel their piercing gaze boring through him. For the second time, a chilling sensation shot up his spine and nearly froze his entire body when her apprehensive voice spoke once more.

"Um… K-Kiba-kun, a-are you alright… ?"

Her sudden intrusion upon his thoughts snapped Kiba back to reality as he immediately jerked his head up, careful to avoid making eye contact, and stared absentmindedly at the ceiling. "Uh… yeah, yeah, I gotta go!" He stated abruptly, while swiftly turning away from her and toward the door. Kiba felt a little unsure (not to mention ashamed) of what he was doing, but all he knew was that he needed to get away from her… and fast! Blindly sprinting across the room (and ignoring Hinata's shrieks coming from somewhere behind him), Kiba made a break for the door when a beige blur shot in front of him, knocking him off his feet and blocking the only exit.

"Geez buddy, watch were you're g-" Kiba started then paused when he peered up at the figure towering over him. In return, a pair of solid black shades unemotionally glared down at him causing the once hard-headed Inuzuka to cower beneath the boy's penetrating gaze.

"It's rather sad…" he stated simply, the movement of his lips hidden behind the high-top collar of his beige jacket.

Kiba's ears perked up.

"Huh?" came his stupefied reply.

The other boy sighed then nonchalantly nudged his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Haven't you been in this school long enough? It's sad that you don't even know the names of your fellow students. To be a shinobi means to always be alert and aware of your surroundings. Judging by your performance today, Hinata-san is more qualified to be ninja then you." His tone, as well as his expression, was blank as he walked away casually, leaving the dumbstruck Kiba speechless behind him. There was a pause as only soft, quick foot steps coming toward him could be heard in the room.

"Kiba-kun! A-Are you alright?" Hinata gasped, hastily making her way to his side and looking him over. Mustering one last bit of courage, Kiba hesitantly looked into her pure silvery eyes to find they no longer seemed so ominous. In fact, worry was embedded in their gentle orbs and an almost… pleasant feeling washed over him at the sight. This strange, new sensation caused light tints of pink to blossom on his cheeks.

"-kun?"

Kiba snapped out of his pleasure induced daze to find Hinata's expression had changed from that of worry to confusion. He secretly missed her concern but when he realized he was still blushing he instantly looked away and cursed to himself.

"Kiba-kun? W-What did Shino-kun tell you?" Hinata asked curiously, attempting to discover the source of her teammate's bizarre behavior.

After Kiba had managed to coax his blush away, he turned to face the milky eyed girl again but the mention of the unfamiliar name surprised him.

"Shino?" he said, feeling awkward for knowing very few of his classmates.

"Aburame Shino-kun. I-I saw him with you not too long ago." Hinata expressed, growing more confused with each of Kiba's reactions. "He's on t-team eight too."

Kiba froze. If this 'Shino' person was the guy in the shades from earlier then the last thing he wanted was for them to be on the same team. _'That jerk, I'll show him who's 'qualified' to be a ninja!' _

The thought of showing up his new _teammate_ caused a cat-like grin to spread across his face. Kiba chuckled softly as one last thought crossed his mind:

'_At least now things will start getting interesting…'_

**--**

Author's Notes: _And thus ends Chapter 2. Don worry, Kurenai and Akamaru are coming in the next one as well as more Shino. Please review and tell me what you think of it so far! But remember, I'm fragile when it comes to flames so none of those thanx :3_


End file.
